Fashion School
by hoa264
Summary: What if Amber picked up the phone call from the fashion school instead of Alfie. Will she go or stay? How will everyone react? What will Alfie think? Dont read unless you have seen the episodes of season 3 of HOA so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I have to update my stories and I will but i couldn't help but publish this story. Hope you guys enjoy it and who else loves HOA season 3 so far? Only complaint is that Peddie broke up and KT is hitting on Eddie and they are hanging out together all the time. Also hated when KT and Eddie held hands. I was so so mad! Well anyway enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! Love u guys! R&R!**

**Things you need to know: It takes place in season 3 so Nina is gone and KT and Willow are in it. It takes place when Amber's phone rings and it is the Fashion school calling. Also I dont own HOA or Peddie would have never broke up! -Hoa264**

****Amber's POV:

My phone starting ringing. "Alfie can you please get me my phone." "Sure babe, here." Alfie said handing me the phone. "Hello Amber speaking." It was the Pandora company calling from New York to ask if i wanted to be a designer for there company. The only thing is that I would have to go to NY. "That sounds great. Ok I will call you by tomorrow with my answer. Thanks Bye." I wrote the number down and squealed! I was so excited. Although now that i think about it I would have to leave all my friends behind. They were like my second family to me. "Who was it?" Alfie asked. "Oh nobody important." I didnt want to tell him infront of everyone. "Alfie can I talk to you in private?" "Sure babe." We go into his room and I tell him what the phone call was about and what they said. He looked shocked.

Alfie's POV:

What?! New York! What is she thinking? She belongs here with us...with me. I finally get the girl of my dreams and now she is going to New York! What did I do to deserve this? I mean sure i play alot of pranks but nothing to deserve this! "What do you mean?" "Well in a day I would go to a fashion school in New York City! Can you believe it!?" "But don't you want to stay here with me?" "Of course I do Alfie. You know that but I'm not that interested in the stuff they teach here and let's face it I'm really only good at Fashion. We would still be Amfie and I would come and visit and maybe you can come visit me in New York." "Well i guess we could try to do a long distance relationship." Although I knew those relationships NEVER worked out. "Aww thanks Alfie! Your the best! Thats why i love you so so much!" Then she gave me a kiss and walked out. Then Jerome came in from being in the bathroom getting ready. "Are you okay? You look like your about to cry." "Im fine. I'm just meditating." I didnt want to tell anyone about it yet. We walk in the kitchen and as soon as I walk in I hear Amber telling everyone the news.

Amber's POV:

"Everyone listen up please. I want you all to know whats going on." Then Alfie and Jerome walked in. Good now everyone is here. "I am going to a fashion school in one days in New York." Everyone was shocked. "What?" Everyone said at almost the same time. "When do you leave?" Fabian said. "Tomorrow at 9:30 so I will be in New York in the morning." Then Victor came in and made us all go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome's POV:  
So that's why Alfie is so upset! I'll have to try to comfort him now since I'm his Best Friend which I never really do, but I would want him to do this if Mara was leaving. "Hey are you okay?" I asked Alfie. "Yea." Then class started. I'm going to sorta miss Amber. Amber is kinda like a little sister to me. Maybe an annoying sister, but still I'll miss seeing her in the house everyday.

Patricia's POV:  
I can't believe Amber is leaving! She is one of my best friends! I don't know what Anubis house will be like without her. She is always so cheery and without her the house just won't be the same.

Fabian's POV:  
Why didn't Amber tell me she was leaving!? I mean what will Sibuna (if we ever reform Sibuna) be like without her. She is one of the people who created it. She even named it! How could she just leave?


	3. Chapter 3

Ambers POV:  
Everyone didn't seem thrilled about my news. Ms. Denby came over to me and said. "Amber I hear your leaving for fashion school." How did she know? "Yes I am." "Did you book a taxi because I know a great airline cab service you can call that can even provide taxi cabs to and from the airport." "No I didn't book it yet. Can you give me the number?" "Yes here" she wrote it down and handed it to me.

(At home)  
I call and got a taxi to come for me in an hour. I just finished packing and went down to the common room.

(about to leave.)  
Alfie comes over and hugs me. "I'm going to miss you so much Alfie. I'll call you everyday though so don't worry." "I'm going to miss you too. I love you more than anything Ambs." "I love you too Alfie!" Then I heard everyone else come down. I hugged all of them and they all wished my good luck. I promised to call them and write to them. I walked out and waited for my taxi. That's when I felt a hand cover my mouth and i heard someone say, "Don't try to scream it'll only make it worse." I tried to kick and get loose but it was no use. "Well I see your going to put up a fight." I tried to scream but I couldn't. I saw her face. it looked like Ms. Denby. I was able to bite her hand and she let go and I started to run and I scream "Alfie Help!" Then she grabbed me again covered my mouth and I saw Alfie come out and scream "Amber" I so badly wanted him to see me but he didn't and went back inside. We were hidden behind a tree. She still was covering my mouth and she said, "Listen to me you little brat, you better not try anything like that again or not only will I kill you but ill also kill your little boyfriend. Now do what I say and nobody gets hurt." Then she threw me in a black van and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV: (Hours later)  
I just woke up and then I heard someone come in. It was Ms. Denby. She had put all my stuff that I packed for the trip aside. Then she pulled out my phone. "I'll keep this just incase you get any funny ideas " "What do you want with me?" "Oh you'll see don't worry." "HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear me. She came over and slapped me hard in the face. "You stupid girl. No matter how loud you scream nobody can hear you. Don't cause any trouble for me or I will hurt you even more." I just sat there scared hoping someone will come save me.

Alfie's POV: (next day)  
The phone rang so I answered it. "Hello Anubis House Alfred speaking." "Hello this is the fashion school in New York is Amber Millington there." "No isn't she in New York?" "No she never went on the plane the airport said so I thought maybe she forgot what day she was supposed to come." "I'll try to find her and then I'll let you know. Call if she arrives okay?" "Okay thanks bye" then they hung up. Where is Amber if she never arrived. I told Eddie, Jerome, Fabian, and Trixie to meet in my room. Something was going on and I am going to find out what it is.

Amber's POV:  
I feel very thirsty. Ms. Denby finally came back. My phone (which she had) was ringing. "This thing won't stop going off." "It's probably my friends wondering why I haven't called them!" "Your probably right. Call them back and tell them that your in New York and everythings fine." "No!" "Do it or else." She handed me the phone and I dialed Alfie. "Hello?" "Hi Alfie it's Amber. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in New York and everything's good. Although I might not be able to call as much. Sorry and I really miss you, but I gotta go bye love you." I wanted him to realize something was wrong. Come on Alfie I'm sure you can figure it out!


	5. Chapter 5

Alfie's POV:

Amber just called but only for like a second not even. That's weird. Something is defiantly going on. I told everyone about my phone call and they all seemed worried. "Don't worry Alfie. I'm sure she's fine." Trixie said.

But I know something's wrong. Something happened to Amber. I just wished I knew what.

Amber's POV:

I haven't eaten or drank anything for a day and I know for a normal person that's not a lot, but to me it is! I am so light headed right now. Ms. Denby came in and said, "Well you look pale." "Well maybe it's because I haven't eaten or drank anything!" "Good point." She threw me a water bottle. I drank it in 2 sips. "Why do you want me?" "I am missing a very valuable bracelet. I am positive one of your friends have it so I will use you to help me get it back." What is with teachers and bracelets all of a sudden? It's prob the one I have from my birthday. The one Victor wants too. I wonder if they are working together. I refuse to give it to them! "What makes you think we took it?" "Because I know. Everyone of you in that house are little brats! Now where is it!?" "I will never tell!" "I have ways of making you talk! And if I need to get your friends involved I will." What did she mean? I screamed as loudly as I could. Someone would have to hear me. She came over and kicked me in the gut. I sat there thinking. She wouldn't hurt my friends...She wouldn't hurt Alfie. She can't be that cruel. Could she?

Alfie's POV:

I heard a scream. I looked around. It sounded like Amber. It came from outside. I ran out as quick as I could. I saw Jerome, Trixie, and Eddie come after me. "Alfie what's wrong?" Trixie asked. "I heard a scream...It sounded exactly like Ambers scream! It was Ambers scream. I'm positive." "Where did it come from?" "It was by where Ms. Denby lives...we should go check." "We'll ms. Denby is at school. Lets go." Eddie said. We went towards the house and I was hoping we would find Amber.

Ambers POV:

I was just sitting thinking when came in and grabbed me and took me to a corner. "What's going on?" I asked. She should be at school by now. She put her hand over my mouth and said, "Don't say a word. Your little friends are coming." Suddenly I saw Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia come in. "Amber" they were all calling. That's it I'm done being kidnapped. I kicked her and she let go of me. I screamed "Alfie!" He saw me and I ran and hugged him. "Amber I missed you. What happened? Are you okay?" "She won't be soon Enough." said stepping out from the corner. "I knew it! I knew she took her!" Alfie said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I just saw the new HOA episode and I am basically crying! I can't believe Amber left! Most of all Amfie broke up! Thant was my fav couple! They were perfect! I will miss Amber so much but I will miss Amfie even more! They were so cute together. I don't own HOA or else Amfie would have never broken up and Amber would have never left! -hoa264**

Alfie's POV:

took her! I knew it. "Leave Amber alone!" "Let's go Amber and all of you go to school and don't say anything about this!" "No I will not let Amber stay with you!" "Then I'll just have to take her from you!" She came over and smashed something over my head. I heard Amber screaming my name, but then everything went completely black.

Amber's POV:

smashed something over Alfie's head and he passed out. I was screaming his name and I started crying. I was telling him how much I loved him when pulled me off him even though I was fighting to stay right by his side. "Go and don't tell anyone about this. Let this be a warning." She said. Jerome picked Alfie up and they left. I was still crying.

Alfie's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw Jerome, Trixie, and Eddie sitting by my bed. What was going on? I asked them and they explained everything. After hurt me they took me to the hospital. "Where's Amber?" "She's still there." Eddie said quietly. My heart broke. What if I never saw her again? What if that crazy person hurts her? I wish I was with her so I could protect her.

Ambers POV:

How could she do that? She could have killed him! "Did you learn your lesson?" I learned that your crazy ! "How could you do that to Alfie?" "We'll I knew it would kill you to see him get hurt so that's what I did." "But why? What does Alfie have to do with it? Let me go!" "No and stop causing so much trouble for me!" Then she punched me in the chest. I hope Alfie's okay.

Alfie's POV:

"What are we going to do? We can't leave Amber there." "I know. Well figure out something Alfie don't worry." Trixie said. "No we won't. We have to rescue her now." "Alfie your in the hospital. Plus Ms. Denby knows that we'll try to get her again." "But she's at school now. So lets go now." "No well get her another time. I promise she will be fine." The doctor came in with Fabian. "Alfie are you okay? I heard about everything" "how" Jerome asked. "Eddie texted me." "Okay. So what are we going to do?" "Why don't me and Jerome and Eddie go to the barn and try to get her? Fabian will stay here and we will come back right after?" Trixie said. "But I want to come!" I said. "You can't. Sorry Alfie." Then her and Jerome and Eddie left.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Also just want to say I will support Amfie forever as long as I live! They were my fav couple and were perfect! I will miss Amber! I will post a new chapter soon but right now I'm too busy crying my eyes out cause Amfie broke up! I will always support them and if u don't like them together your crazy! They were the most perfect couple! Love Amfie forever and always! -hoa264_**


End file.
